


Lost and Found, In the Alleyway and Under the Moon

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lost and then found, wandering around Rome on their honeymoon. Written super belatedly for vertigo66 for her request of "Nuke on their honeymoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found, In the Alleyway and Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A super belated happy birthday, Kay. Hope this is okay. <3

There are several things which make Noah wonder if maybe he’s in some kind of a dream. Like maybe he’s peering into a snow globe of Rome (without the snow).

Look at Luke’s upturned smile, the way his eyes are lit with warmth. Look at the way Luke is walking next to him, licking a gelato with gusto. It’s a dream, a dream, nothing but a dream, Noah wants to scream.

But then Luke’s winding his fingers between Noah’s fingers and it pinched a little. And then Luke is laying his head down on Noah’s shoulder and Luke’s hair slaps him in the cheek a bit so that it stings. Noah could smell Luke’s shampoo, this warm pocket of woodsy something. And okay, it smells _good_. It smells like _Luke_. When he was in L.A., Noah once walked past a make-your-own-perfume place. He backed up and picked up one of those nondescript bottles he didn’t know he was heading for and _bam!_ , crowding his nostrils was Luke – Luke in the shower, Luke in his lap, Luke snarky, and Luke sweet. Noah almost ran out of the shop like a thief when the shopkeeper approached to ask, “Do you need any help?”

_I’m beyond help_ , Noah had thought. _I’m so far gone for Luke_. By that point, taking Luke out of his life felt like surgery without anesthesia. Luke was a part of him, cheesy as it sounded. It was true though. It sure hurt enough.

But then Luke came back to him in L.A. and they fell back together, a wound stitching, healing.

Luke asked him to marry him, quite impulsively one night aboard a red eye to Chicago for a film festival slash Snyder reunion weekend. "Marry me, Noah. I love you and you're kinda mine."

Noah wanted to huff at that ownership, that careless declaration and how easily it flowed from Luke's lips. But Luke was holding his hand in both of his and Luke was staring at him with those love-me eyes of his. And Noah couldn't get mad or refuse the truth of his words. So he just said, "kinda?"

" _Definitely_ ," Luke's bowed lips stretched into a pretty smile, the kind that was a puppet show of its own, pulling all the right strings so that Luke's whole face was smiling, from eyes to cheeks to the tip of his chin.

"Then definitely," Noah kissed him, his smile draped tender over Luke's.

And now, just two months later they are in Rome on their honeymoon. Noah feels like maybe this all could still be a dream, that he could wake up at any moment with the announcer in his ears welcoming them to Chicago O'hare.

"Grazi," Luke says with flourish to a lady letting them pass through the narrow cobblestone street, and Noah snaps back into the present.

Right. This is real. He's in Rome with his _husband_ on their _honeymoon_.

"Are we lost?" He asks without heat, because right now? He'd love nothing more than to be lost in _Rome_ with his _husband_ under the _stars_.

"...no?" Luke licks at his lips furtively, half man, half child, and completely adorable.

Noah backs him up against a nook in the alleyway and kisses him thoroughly, tasting the chocolate hazelnut of the gelato and Luke, Luke, Luke.

And when Luke's hands run through his back, big and warm and needy, Noah thought damn it, maybe he wouldn't like to be lost after all. He'd love to take Luke back to their hotel and peel Luke out of his silks and denims.

Luke rocks against him, the rhythm familiar, the feel and weight of his movements spiking a need through Noah so fast that he's a little shocked at the force of the ignition. Gone, gone, gone, he's gone for Luke.

Noah looks around, checking to make sure they're alone. And they seem to be. No boots or heels click on the walkway for stretches either way.

Luke watches him, breaths uneven, lips a wet shine of invitation.

Noah bends down and kisses him again as he pets at Luke's hips and works a hand up under Luke's shirt to rest on the small of Luke's back, to press there and urge them closer. Luke moans into his mouth, getting louder as his breath hitches. And Noah's hands move to bracket Luke's hips and to slide around, unhook Luke's belt. 

"Noah," Luke whisper-laughs into his neck, not at all discouraging. 

Noah slides down the zipper and crouches down onto his knees. Luke's hands are holding, half tugging at Noah's hair. And he looked - god, some kind of beautiful in the moonlight. Noah watches him the whole time, tugging first with his hands and smoothing the wetness over the length. And then he adds his mouth, the drag of his lips, and makes everything tighter, wetter.

Luke's head's thrown back against the wall. The stretch of his neck is pretty, Noah notes distractedly. And then he hears it, the distinct click of heels on stone. Noah groans, involuntary, and sends a vibration up and around, till Luke's shaking from it, spilling from it.

Noah fastens Luke's belt up fast, so fast - military speed. He's sliding a hand around Luke's waist and pulling them into the alleyway again when the lady with the heels squeeze by them without so much as a glance. They keep the blushes on their cheeks, the clattering in their hearts until they're out of range. Then Luke burst out laughing, big belly oh-my-god-did-that-just-happen-did-we-just-get-away-with-that laughs. Noah couldn't help it. Luke's laughs were always infectious. And his own heart has been pounding like crazy. He lets it out. He lets it all out, laughing till his cheeks start to hurt. Laughing in the moonlight, under the stars, with his husband, feeling drunk with happiness.

"Hey! That's our hotel!" Luke spots the neon signs and points.

"Hey, husband," Noah lowers his voice, "want to go back to our hotel room?"

"No more adventures?" Luke teases him, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, lots more adventures," Noah kisses his cheek. And it's a promise. And it's all real and just beginning.


End file.
